Doing Time
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: One mistake can cost you a lot, but has Sam given up everything for good? Sam-centric, good bit of Jam as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short intro to what will be a multi-chapter fic approx. 6 or 7 chapters long... everything will be cleared up as the chapters go on. **

**We're gonna say this is a good 10 months to a year in the future of now in the show. **

**Enjoy (:**

It was a process, a daily process.

Each morning you would wake up to the starch white walls and the clanking of metal doors. The cold floors and screeching beds were always a joy at 7:00 am. Changing into a new one-piece suit and slide on shoes was an even more welcoming feeling as it was always in the back of your mind that another someone had just worn them the day before. Cleaned or not- the dirty feeling crept up your skin as you walked out into the hall, hands pressed to the wall as an officer would pat you down and continue on to the next one once you were cleared.

Waiting anxiously, you watched as officers searched your space and cleared you of any violations before releasing you to head down the stairs in line to receive your oh-so yummy serving of slop and bread.

Your current roommate was recently convicted of sexual battery and domestic abuse. Hey, at least he was better than your previous one who was in there for armed robbery and murder. You never felt like you could close but one eye at night, never sure of what may come by morning. Though, not like you had any room to talk in the situation.

You didn't fit in. You knew you didn't belong there, but it was your deed to do time and get it over and done. Not that life would be the same any later on, but at least you'd be free from this hell hole. Some guy would approach you and try to get in on a scheme to mess with the authorities, but you'd gladly pass the offer and shuffle your way back up to your own personal place on your bed, where you could think to yourself and try and make the time pass quickly.

It'd only been a month... 11 to go and you'd be home free.

This was going to last a lifetime.

**You may get what's going on, or you may be like "What did I just read?" Either way, leave a review and the next chapter shall answer what is happening. Hey, even take a whack at what you think may be happening, I'd love to see if our minds all think alike. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I wondered "How does everyone know who it is?" when I was reading reviews… then quick thinking me realized that I put it in the summary. **

**Man, quick as a whip I tell ya.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, this next chapter coming at you is still going to be a bit of "what's going on?" But in this chapter you'll learn more about the 'who' and in the next you'll learn 'how', etc. **

**Enjoy (:**

Just sitting there, fumbling through your few things you could have in possession, pictures were what you felt actually kept you alive. Seeing your friends and family actually kept you in your right mind most the time.

A knock came from the door and an officer stood there waiting for your immediate response. "Sir, you have a visitor."

A smile crept across your face. Smiling wasn't a common thing these days, but the thought that someone had come to see you brought an instant amount of happiness to your day. You jumped up and stood facing the wall as the cop stepped forward to pat you down then begin to hook handcuffs around your wrists. "You haven't done anything to scare us the other way, so you can meet your guest in the visitor room." Everyone who worked there knew the situation. They knew you weren't a bad person, and they knew you weren't going to do anything to add even a minute to your time there. They knew that you didn't belong where you had been placed.

Leaving the room, you are led down the stairs with your wrists cuffed in front of your waist. Walking down the cold, creepy hallways both you and the officer entered a more inviting area with several visitor meeting rooms and face-to-face divided visitor areas.

"Right in here, sir." An officer pointed to the room, walking to open the door.

_Deep breaths. _You say to yourself as you step closer to the room. Before you can even notice who it is who took time out of their life to see you, a body runs into yours, tears dropping down onto your chest instantly.

"I'll take these off. You can take your time." The officer stated, unlocking the cuffs and leaving the room. Though, just as the door shut, the surveillance camera light turned on and all eyes were on you.

Looking down a bundle of brown hair was pressed against you, arms wrapped tightly around your waist.

"Jules..." You state softly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She never moved, only holding onto you tightly and barely even taking a breath. "I thought you...I thought all this was too much. You don't have to do this, Jules."

Her eyes catch yours and she shakes her head slowly, "I've missed you so much Sam."

Hearing her say your name takes your heart and crushes it into a million pieces. It had been a month since you were able to hear her voice. Not to mention, the last time you heard her voice was when she sat on the stand in court, defending your sorry ass. "I'm so sorry." You whisper into her hair as you pull her closely back to your chest. Your fingers find hers and you instantly begin to roll your hand against hers.

"Nothing is the same without you. My life isn't the same without you, Sam. Putting the uniform on every day makes me want to choke. I just...Why couldn't I have said something different? What could I have said to keep you out of this place?"

Pulling her face to look at you, you kiss her gently on the forehead and walk her over to the seats at the table in the room. "Jules, listen to me. There is nothing that any of us could have done. It was my fault, and I was guilty. It's a year, I can make it... Just think of how bad it could have been."

Nodding, her eyes met yours once again, "I tried every day, Sam. Every day I'd stop by here and ask if I could see you and I'd get the same answer every freaking day. 'No visitors for the first month', is what they'd always say. So today, it marked a month.. and I wanted to be here first thing. I wanted you... I wanted you to know that I still love you."

A relief falls off your shoulder, the monkey is off your back and you feel like you can finally breathe again. _She loves me. _Your eyes light up and your hands grab onto her's tightly. "I'll always love you, Jules. You have no idea how much it means to me that you came to see me."

Seeing him in an _okay_ state was enough to soothe her nerves. Knowing that some convicted murderer hadn't taken a punch at him or that some asshole hadn't taken the sweet time to fight with him gave her the reassurance that even in his beaten down state, he could still hold his own. "Met any new friends?" She smiled, enjoying all the time she could to touch his hands and remember the way she felt when she was around him.

Your grin finally appears and reflects her smile back, "Oh yeah, you bet. The best part is that none of them know what I did... so they all think I'm in here for robbing the electronics store. It's crazy some of the things I've learned in this place."

Jules sighed and looked you in the eyes, knowing that behind that grin and happy eyes, was a great bit of fear for the unknown and sadness for what you've had to leave behind.

"How is everyone?" He asked, though, he didn't really care. Nothing mattered anymore...his life was pretty done after all of this.

She shrugged and leaned across the table to move your hair to one direction, "Everyone's fine. Izzy learned to walk just recently and Spike won't leave your sister alone. There's a new...another guy on the team now. Nick, he's about 30 and came here from Montreal. Just really weird not having you there."

"I most likely won't ever be there again, Jules. You need to remember that... but one plus comes out of it." Your smile gets bigger as you take her left hand in yours and you begin to section off her ring finger from the others, "We can be together...if you're willing to put up with this hell and torture of a year."

She stared at you as if her heart had fallen and she began to tear up, clenching onto your palm tightly.

"I mean, you can move on. I don't want you to wait for me, Jules. I want you to move on to someone who can take good care of you and you can start a family with and be happy with. I want that for you. But if you want to wait, I'll always be here for you."

She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. You reach over and wipe them away, never taking your other hand off hers. A deep breath later she smiles and looks at you, "I'd wait till the end of the earth if I knew you would be here for me. I can wait another 11 months, Sam, I've waited how many years now?"

Your tight clench on her hand never let up as you leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the lips, stroking your hand through her hair before pulling away. You look over your shoulder and see the officer pacing at the doorway, knowing your time with her was coming to a close soon.

"So will you wait for me?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Of course I will."

Your eyes drew up in tears for the moment and you immediately broke through them with a huge smile, "So how does it feel dating a jailbird?"

She climbed from her seat and walked over to you, pulling you from yours and bringing you into a tight hug, "Rebellious, Sam, So rebellious."

You kiss her gently on the forehead and begin to hear the clanking of handcuffs as the officer entered the room and pulled you away from her slowly, "Sorry I have to do this constables." He knew the story, he knew them both. There wasn't an officer in the whole building who didn't know who they were and why Sam was there, but special treatment could cost them their jobs, so they tried their best to keep it together.

Jules leaned in and kissed you lightly on the lips before you were walked up against the wall to be patted down and placed in cuffs. Just as the officer turned to lead you out of the room, he pauses and allows her to hug you once more before walking out.

_11 more months..._

**So that answers the "who?" question that some of you had… next up you shall find out why (:**

**Reviews make chapters appear sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, you'll finally get what's going on…  
>Anything in italics is thought…and so on.<br>Enjoy (: **

"_Put the gun down." Greg stated, a calming tone came from his voice. _

"_I won't, I'll never put it down. He doesn't deserve to live anymore. He ruined my life." The young man growled, pulling his hostage closely to him, pressing the gun to his head. "He needs to die!" The irate subject had escalated. It was past negotiation. Immediately Greg gives the call, "Sierra One- Scorpio." As the subject began to jolt around with the hostage against him. _

_You look through your scope and see a scared man, holding a police officer tightly against him with a gun pressed to his temple. Immediately a rush of dizziness hit you and you tried to focus in on the subject for the immediate second to take the shot. "Those pain killers didn't work a bit." You think to yourself before you realize you were taking too long. You squeeze the trigger and quickly pull away from the scope, not even following to make sure you had taken out the subject. Your ears were ringing and the pain in your head had become unbearable, nothing breaking through until you heard shouting on the headset. _

"_Officer down, officer down! Subject is still armed, Jules- Scorpio." Greg yells loudly into your ear._

_You hear another shot. The subject is down now from what you hear. The voices in your ear are screaming your name as you lift yourself up and peer down over the ledge. An officer is lying dead on the ground with the subject lying dead about ten feet away. Jules is handing over her gun to SIU and being led to a police car just as you feel a hand on your shoulder. _

"_Constable, you need to.. you need to come with us." Two SIU detectives had made their way to the rooftop instantly. You knew right then that this was bad. _

_Walking down the stairs the doors opened to the outside and the crowd of reporters had already formed. _

"_SRU OFFICER FREEZES UP AND SHOOTS HOSTAGE INSTEAD OF SUBJECT." You could see the headlines now. You shield your face and continue walking until a shove to the side of an ambulance practically knocks the wind out of you. "You were given the call! You said you had the solution, what the hell happened!" Ed yelled and screamed in your face until he was quickly pulled away by Greg._

_You froze up just as you did on the rooftop. The pain in your head pressed firmly as the sunlight hit your eyes. You'd been this sick for a few days now, you didn't belong on the job. Now, all because of a headache and a few pain killers, your life was ruined. _

_Greg couldn't even speak to you and Ed was furious, but what you knew you wouldn't be able to bear was the ride to the station with the one person who's feelings towards you scared you the most...Jules. _

_She was already in the car, waiting to take the long and painful ride back to the station for investigation. You knew she would be cleared, she took the shot that you had clearly missed. _

_Climbing into the car she was silent, neither of you were to speak nor look at one another. _

_The door shut and the car began down the road. "What did I do? What happened to me?" You stated, mostly to yourself, but it sure gained a response of "No talking!" from the driver and front passenger. _

_You examined the way Jules didn't look at you, she kept her eyes facing the window or kept looking down, anywhere but towards you. _

_Arriving at the station you were both led to separate rooms, Jules was in and out quickly- able to rejoin the team in their shocked state of mind. Whilst you were sitting in the room with investigators, detectives, and lawyers surrounding you. _

_You were doomed. _

_After over three hours the door opened and you made your way out slowly, no one saying a word as you walked straight to the locker room to collect your things. _

"_Sam." A voice came from the other side of the doorway, "Why didn't you take the day off like I said to?" You saw her standing there with tears in her eyes and her arms crossed tightly against her chest. _

"_I was fine earlier, I just... I can't take days off. When I take days off, I let things get to me. I give in. But today I-" _

"_Today you shot and killed a hostage because the pain killers the doctor gave you for your headache along with the headache you've had the past few days we had off have all caught up to you and you lost focus. I just.. I'll see you tomorrow." She stated, turning on her heel to leave the room. _

"_I wont... I won't be here tomorrow, Jules." _

_She paused and stared at you, "But why? You're sick, you never miss, Sam. Today wasn't like you at all." _

"_I wasn't cleared for duty... They're taking me to court for not only killing the officer, but also being on the job while under the influence of a narcotic. I wasn't supposed to be working while taking those, but I had to work. They were the only way to even bear getting out of bed this morning." _

_Jules bit her lip and put her head down, "Sam, you belong here. You don't belong in court for something that you didn't mean to do. You were just trying to do your job."_

_He slammed his locker shut and pressed his palms to his forehead. "I don't know what to do, Jules. I'm done-for after this." _

_She stepped back over to him and took a deep breath before pulling him close to her, letting a tear drop down her cheek, "I won't let you get in trouble for this." _

Her perfume lingered even though it was long gone as you rolled to face the wall as you laid in bed, tossing and turning all night long. The entire day had replayed in your head every single night. Two months later and you can't seem to get the image of the fallen officer out of your mind. The memories of a few days after that kept flashing in your mind at the same time.

"_Sergeant, do you believe that your officer, Sam Braddock, would have intentionally abused any drug or intentionally went on the job while under the influence or out of his correct state of mind?" _

_Greg shook his head, "He was sick. We had just come off a four day break when the incident happened and I learned after the incident that he had been sick for the previous days." _

"_And don't you feel that the matter of him being sick and on a narcotic drug would be a right time for him to take a sick day off?"_

"_Sam has never been one to take days off. He has never been one to want to let his...he's never wanted to let his team down." Greg's words dragged as he realized the statement he had just said to the entire crowd. In not taking the correct shot, leaving the subject at large, he had ultimately let his team down. _

_Moments later Jules took the stand only in trying to defend you. _

"_Constable, you have declared that you knew of Braddock's sickness and the fact that he had taken pain killers before work, knowing he may not have been in the right mind for this occupation at that time." _

_She took a deep breath and nodded, "He wanted to be there for the team." _

"_And by not taking the shot and leaving his team at risk, do you believe that he has rights to stay in working at the SRU?"_

_The question hit her like a ton of bricks. "Yes, Sam is an incredible officer and a strong part of our team."_

"_Does your answer have anything to do with your relationship with your fellow officer?"_

_She choked but was saved by the Judge's orders that she would not have to answer the question, removing her from the stand. She walked slowly back to her seat, biting her lip as she walked by you. _

_After hours turned to days, the judge found you guilty of taking a lethal shot while under the influence of a controlled substance, sentencing you to jail for one year and stripping you of your badge for the time being. Not that you'd ever receive another job in the field, you thought to yourself. You had killed a man...murdered a man...and not only had you disobeyed the drug police of the SRU, but you had taken a life with your carelessness. _

_You were immediately taken from the courthouse to jail, then moved to prison to spend the year with many winners in society. This would mark you forever, your life would never be the same._

You slammed the pillow into your face and rolled over onto it, wanting to scream out all the anger you held in. Slamming your fist into he pillow you could immediately feel a reaction to your bunk-bed sharing cell-mate as the bed shook.

"Man, what's wrong now?"

It was Big Dave that you had the joy of sharing a cell with. He leaned down over the edge of the bed and looked down to see what was wrong, "Did Sammy have another nightmare?" He teased, laughing a bit and settling against the edge of his top bunk. "What's up? Thinking about your girl again?"

All you do is nod and push your hand through your hair, "Still not sure what I'm doing here, Dave. I need to be at home, working, and with her."

"Ahh a work romance? That's how me and Bertha met. She was working the corners and I was dealing through her some nights. Good times."

You couldn't help but chuckle at the big guy's story, "Mine isn't exactly that cool of a story, but yeah, we met at work."

Dave's hefty face scrunched up and he moved his large arm under himself to prop his body up, "When you gonna tell us the truth?"

"About what?" You bite your lip, here it comes.

"Robbed an electronic store? You're kidding, right? You wouldn't end up here for that. So who are you...really."

You exhale heavily, "I _really_ had no desire to share my story with everyone."

"Everyone? It's just me and well, all 350 pounds of me." He huffed, "You're too built to be a nobody stealing from a store, you're a hard-working man. I'm going military or police... which is it?"

You just sat up and laughed, "Ex-military gone urban police. I work.. I worked for the SRU."

"Ah, the tactical and talking fellas. Should have figured, though I don't get the talking part from you, you're pretty quiet unless you're yapping about your lady friend. So what is she, receptionist, secretary?"

Jules would have bit his head off if she had heard that, "She's a sniper."

"Damn son, so how the hell did you end up here?"

Your head hung low and you tried to find the words to make this as simple as possible, "I was given the order to take the shot and I shot a hostage instead, but I was technically charged for being on a controlled substance while being on the job. I missed the shot because I was sick and on meds. I shouldn't have been out there, I was in the wrong."

"And now you get to spend a year with us nice folks." Dave commented. His large hand swung down to Sam's level, "Your secret is safe with me, man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't let the others know my cell-mate is a cop, then no one will talk to me."

Laughing you shake his hand and relax back against your pillow, "I'm out of here in ten months. And once I get out, I'm gonna marry her and start over."

"I told Bertha we could do that, but then she just got in the truck and rode to the motel room with a john and I was picked up that same night... never really got to do much."

A hand slapped over your eyes and you laughed off his dry humor, rolling back to face the wall. After closing your eyes you could only imagine what the day you see freedom would be like.

**Don't you dare close that page without sending a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming!**

"I just want to see that you're doing well. I want to hug you and kiss you and never let you go. The months are clicking off now."

"_I'll see you in a week, Sam, you know I'll be right there waiting to see you." _

A smile crosses your face, "The months are winding down, Jules. I'm so excited sweetheart."

"_Me too, Sam." She was short and sweet, little emotion coming from her voice. _

"Everything okay? When do you have work again?"

_Her voice sounded weary and he didn't like where this was coming from and she knew it, "We have a day off today, had a three-day long twelve hour shift each day... I'm just tired."_

"Well you get some rest, I love you."

_A hesitant second parted between them, "I love you too-"_

Hanging up the phone you stepped back against the wall and eventually made your way over to take a seat during recreation time. You weren't much for playing basketball with your "homies" or kicking a ball around with a bunch of convicts. Could life get any worse?

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you too-"<em> The call end sound beeped, _"Jake."_

"Who was that?"

Jules turned quickly and placed her phone down in her bag, "That was Jake, my brother." Her heart was pounding and she felt as though she could drop half dead right in the moment. She felt warm lips hit the skin on her neck, sending shivers down her spine as her feet felt like they would come out from under her. It had been months since she felt like this.

"My God..." She breathed, sinking into his chest as he slid a hand down her side. Her mind was telling her "No, No- Sam is waiting for you, Sam loves you- don't do it." But her body was giving into every touch and movement.

"Derek, I told you..."

"Come on Jules, you have the day off, live a little."

She pushed away from him as her good-girlfriend instincts set in. She had followed this guy home after her late night alone at the bar, and she had made it very well known that she wasn't looking for a relationship. _Though she hadn't exactly explained that her boyfriend was in jail at the moment. _

He tucked her in close to him and eventually fell above her on the bed, coercing her to kiss him more heavily. She didn't stop, her mind was loose and her emotions were strictly in a process of deprivation—not to mention she wouldn't have this for the rest of the year if she held off for Sam. _Man, that sounded bad. _

_What am I doing? I'm not 'cheating' because we technically aren't a solid thing—and that was his idea, not mine. God, this is bad._

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Dave asked as you both packed up the bags of trash to push out to the dumpster. A certain amount of hours of this and you'd be out on good behavior a month early.<p>

"I talked to her on the phone this morning, she's doing fine. She's working a lot though."

"The working ladies- I know the type."

You narrow your eyes and smirk at him, "Not like that, man."

He laughed and went about pushing the trashcans down the hallway and out the door, leaving you to continue to sort bags of trash into their appropriate can. _This is the life, right here._

* * *

><p>"Derek..." Her voice breathed softly and she parted space between them before climbing out of bed and collecting her clothes from the floor. "I need to—."<p>

"I understand." His voice frustrated but still ringing with a cocky tone. He knew she had followed him home to a one-night stand but he figured he was lucky to have pulled a morning session out of it as well.

Minutes later she walked with him to the door and glared at him, "I'm sorry."

"It was nice meeting you, Jules. But whoever that was that you were on the phone with...go be with him—because that was definitely not your brother, and you're too nice of a girl to be following guys like me home."

She laughed and swayed against the front door, "Guys like you?"

"You know, the bad boy type... spent a few months in jail, you know, the ones that a woman like you should stay away from."

She held back a laugh and smiled, "I had a good time." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the taxi that quickly arrived at the driveway.

Following the short ride home, she jumped out of the taxi, ran to her door and unlocked it and jolted in with a swift motion. Closing the door behind her she sank down to the floor, the tears of overwhelming hatred for herself hitting her immediately as she had thought of what she did.

Times like this she couldn't stand being in love, it was too complicated. She pulled herself together and went to grab her bag to head down to the station on her day off for a bit of range time.

At times like these, all she wanted to do was shoot something.

**Threw a little bit of my typical fic in this chappie… but don't worry, no poor pitiful Jules in this…It's poor pitiful Sam, because he's so adorable. Okay, done fan-girling…review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to another chapter! Sorry it's so short :/ **

"It's so great to see you again." You mumbled into her hair, the soft tone of your voice hitting closely to her ear. You didn't let go for what felt like minutes straight and you tried to take in as much as you could from your time with her. "You doing okay?"

She smiled and kissed your cheek, moving to kiss your lips gently while brushing her fingers through your short hair. "I'm doing just fine, a lot better now that I see that you're okay."

"God, I've missed you Jules." You feel her shift against you, asking you in body language to hold her tighter, your profiling skills set in and you can see she isnt stable and her mind and body aren't clicking together like they should. It makes you worry as you squeeze her against your body, kissing her hair and brushing your fingers through the length of it. Your breath catches and you finally open your mouth to ask her, "Is everything okay with you, sweetheart?" _There, you can deflect the intensity a bit with a pet name. _

She doesn't look at you when she talks, she just continues to hold you close and that alone tells you something, "Just having a hard time without you here. It's hard coming home after such long days to an empty house. I got so used to having someone there... I got so used to having you there every night with me. It feels empty now."

You pull her in arm's length away and tuck a hand against the small of her back, "It would be hard for me if I was in your place." He shook away his possessive thoughts and sighed, "You're allowed to move on, Jules. You don't have to stay waiting for me. I'm a locked up cop. You're an incredibly successful woman and you deserve to be with someone who can provide for you. Even once I get out, I won't be able to get a job right away, my work life is killed over this."

Closing her eyes she tucked back close to you and nudged your chest wanting you to wrap her in your arms, "It's been hard, Sam. It's been really, really hard."

Your arms tighten onto her and she avoids any facial contact as she presses her face against you.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Your heart stops, or at least it feels like it. No, No this can't be happening. But you can't be mad because you have given her the opportunity to move on multiple times, but you never really thought she'd do it. "You...?" _Please don't answer that…please, please don't answer it. _

"It was one night, Sam. It's just been really rough and I needed an outlet. It meant nothing, all I could do was think of you, I have to be with you. I'm so sorry."

You couldn't blame her, everything was your fault… You kissed her forehead and held her close, taking in the moment before you had to go to make sure he remembered what this felt like, because you knew nothing with her could be taken for granted. You still had a good nine months left and you couldn't expect her to be sitting around waiting for you when you got out. It wasn't fair to her. You loved her and she loved you, but you knew deep down that she needed to move on. She was ready to find love and start a family and enjoy her years of rising through the ranks as a highly ranked SRU officer.

This was hell for both of you.

"I've got to go, sweetheart." You mumbled against her ear.

She breathed softly and pulled her lips to your cheek, "Do you still love me?"

You rubbed a hand down her back before it was pulled away by the officer ready to take you back to your cell, "I'll always love you, Jules." You kissed her softy and received one more hug before you both parted ways once again.

No matter what came between them, you'd always wait for her and you had a crazy feeling she'd always wait for you. She had broken you heart before—but something always led you back to her. Why does someone you love and you know loves you—have to hurt you so bad?

_The more months that passed…the slower time went. How are you ever going to last this long?_

**Okay... time to go watch the new episode soon... I have a feeling I may be back on here after this :/**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey man, how did your court date go?" Dave asked as you re-entered the room, an officer closing the door behind you.

You smile and can hardly hold back the excitement before plomping down on your bed, "One month off for the community service and another two months off for good behavior. Once I've done my time I may have to do 30 hours of community service once I'm out, but I'm good. The charge has been lowered a good bit...this way I'm not considered a murderer for the rest of my life."

Dave stepped forward, slapping you a high-five, "Good job man, See you on the other side, I'm out of here next week."

This hit you harder than you expected, had you made a friend in prison? What has the world come to? You pat him on the back, "I'll miss you man. Thanks for helping me get through this."

The months had already winded down, you were almost home free. After all these months your life had become strained but talking to Jules on the phone once a week and seeing her once month had gotten you through it. One month to go and you were set.

Later that day during recreation time you sat over to the side, laying back across a bench to just take in the sight of the clouds moving above you. As little as you enjoyed dealing with the people, you enjoyed a bit of fresh air and time to yourself.

The clouds shifted and the thickness brewed, sitting up you figured it'd be time to head in soon so you began your daily march back inside, only to be halted immediately by an alarm and officers running frantically past him. The almost-released inmate in him told him to go straight to his cell and stay to himself, but the _former_ SRU officer in him told him to go after it.

"I don't have anything to go home to! I have nothing to leave here for. I have friends here, out there I'm nothing!"

The voice was familiar, you ran towards the situation, only to be stopped immediately by officers, "Back to your cell! Now!" An officer yelled, his hand resting on his gun, you looked over his shoulder and shook your head, "I'm a... I'm a SRU officer, I can do this. I can get him to put the gun down. Let me do this."

"Sir, go back to your cell." The officer demanded, "That's an order."

You froze and peered over the shoulder of the officer blocking your view, _Dave, _you whsipered.. Your cellmate was up against the wall with a gun of an officer pressed to his temple. How did this happen? How could he turn like this? He seemed fine earlier.

Shaking your head you asked again, "I can do this, I'm trained for this. This is- was - my job. Call in the SRU, they'll send in a team and everyone can stay safe in this situation."

The officer dropped his head and looked over to another officer who swung his arm towards the situation, acknowledging him to come forward.

"You aren't on the job, and you've been stripped of your badge... but every one of us knows you can handle this."

If this didn't go your way, you knew you'd be immediately ditched back into a cell for who knows how long, but to see your friend kill himself would make you want that. You had grown to be friends with some street druggie, Sam Braddock had changed as a person.

You nod, "Is a team on its way?"

"SRU's sending Team One over immediately. We have uniforms keeping everyone in containment for now as well. If you can take charge...We- we'll back you up."

You take a deep breath and try your best to control yourself before stepping closer to the situation. The outcome of this could strongly affect your release from prison, not to mention your life. With no badge, you were a civilian- an inmate at that- but if they were to wait for the team's arrival, it could be too late.

"I'm going to start talking to him. I want your best officer to my right with a clear view on Dave-I mean, the subject- just in case he turns. Once the team arrives, let the Sergeant know that talk has begun and that he is at threat level yellow for now. I'll tell you if that changes. This guy is my cell-mate, we've grown a friendship, I can help him."

The officer nodded and spread the word quickly as you stepped forward with your hands in plain sight. "Dave?"

Dave's attention shot up from his practically delirious state. Tears flooded down his face and his large hand gripped tightly around the gun he had firmly pressed to his head. "Sam, man, I don't want you here. Don't see this."

"Dave, I've seen this many times. I've seen so many guys feel like they're at the a dead end, but man, you aren't. You have a life to go back to."

He shook his head, the gun waving as he did so, "No, I've got nothing. My girl's left me and I'm gonna be out on the street. I've got nowhere to go and I'm not worth anything."

You stepped closer, causing him to draw back a bit, tightening on the gun. "Can you just put down the gun? I really don't want someone to shoot you for turning on us, I told you about my story and how I ended up here, remember?" You stared at him for a moment, watching his reaction to a personal comment being brought into the negotiation. For a moment you felt you might not get somewhere, but in the next second you felt a hand grasp onto your shoulder, "You're doing great, Sam." You quickly noticed Greg behind you, covering your every motion with his sight on the subject. Darting your eyes around you notice Spike and Wordy to the side, with Jules only feet to he right of you, her gun raised and her focus solely on what was happening in front of her.

"Listen, Dave, all these months we've been living in the same cell together. You've helped me get through this rough time in my life. I've had hard times before but this right here was one of the worst, but you know, you did something good for me. You were there as a friend and you helped me get past the hard times and look forward to the good times. See? You're good for something, you sure did help me out."

Dave's concentration was drawn from the loaded gun he held to himself and he drew the focus to the people surrounding him. "These, these your boys, Sam? Your team?"

You simply nod and smile, "Yeah and I think they'd all agree that they want to see you put that gun down so they can put down theirs. We look through the scope and we see a scared teenager or a tough guy during the worst twenty minutes of their lives. We don't see the bad guy in the subject, we see someone we can help...but sometimes things don't get under control quick enough and we have to take action."

He kept rocking back and forth, the grip on the gun loosening in each sway, "That your girl, Sam?"

A smile tugs at your lips and you shift your eyes between him and Jules who never took her eyes off the subject, though you spot a smile on her face past the focused glare in her eyes.

"Yeah Dave, that's her. She's helped me a lot too. You've got a week to go, once you get out of here you can go find yourself a girl just as great and come hunt me down and brag about how much of a keeper she is."

The intense stiffness in his body had softened and his large build had sank lower and lower, "Sam?"

"Yeah, man." You calmly respond.

"I'm gonna go find myself a keeper, I'm gonna get out of here and be a free man."

"You're gonna do it. I know you can, though, that's gonna be an empty cell without my first jail-friend in there."

His chubby face smiled and he shrugged, "You'll find a way to manage without me I guess."

You stepped closer and closer, "You're gonna make it out there... and you don't need to do it illegally to get there either." You remind him, a chuckle breaking out as you crept closer. You reach out your hand slowly, "Can you give me the gun?"

Dave's hand lowered and he smiled, tears forming in his eyes as you jerked the gun away and slid it across the floor before taking the big guy into a large man-hug.

_Situation resolved. _

After being contained and taken to a more controlled room, you approach him and take a seat by him. "They want you to talk to one of the counselors here at least once a day before you leave next week, just to keep yourself in check. They aren't adding any time to your sentence." You let him know reassuringly, patting him on the back as he nodded slowly.

"Never give up on that job, Braddock, no matter what. Fight for your job, you're damn good at it."

You can't help but grin. Your job may have sank and your career may be over, but your world wasn't coming to an end. You had so much to keep up for.

"Pstt, Sam." A whisper came from the doorway, catching both yours and Dave's attention.

"The lady calls." You joke, patting him on the back and walking across the room to her.

A silent moment came between both of you as you look down at her in the uniform you once wore proudly as an SRU officer. "You were damn good out there today." she stated, taking one of your hands in hers. "You saved your friend's life. You related and you put it all into perspective." She kept her voice at a whisper before pulling you closely, "And I'm proud to call you my boyfriend." She pulled you down to kiss you softly on the lips before running a hand down your arm.

"I had court this morning... I have one more month to go. I got three knocked off for community service and good behavior." Your smile widens as does her and she pulls you down to kiss you once more.

"And I have even better news." She looked you in the eyes and placed a hand on your waist, "Sarge is on his way to talk to the Judge now. Your lookin' at another court date tomorrow morning and possible release by the afternoon."

It was all falling into place, you hugged her so tightly you practically lifted her off the ground. There were no words to describe the feeling of being able to leave growing closer and closer as the hours ticked by.

"But that means you get to spend another night here." She grinned evilly, grabbing both your wrists and pulling them around behind you before slapping the cuffs on and tightening them to a reasonable fit. "I'll do the honors."

You laughed and nodded to Dave who was finishing up questioning before being sent to a cell with more security and an on-site counselor to speak with. You jokingly raise your eyebrows and receive thumbs-up from your friend as Jules pulled you away and down the hall to your cell.

"Told you I'd be here waiting." She commented, unlocking the cuffs and hooking them back inside the pocket on her vest.

You kiss her once more gently and head to settle back onto your bed for the rest of the evening, "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will." She waved and closed the door slowly. The wait had been long and grueling but at least it would be shorter than expected. If things went well, but tomorrow night he'd be home with her and they'd be back together like he promised.

**So, totally fictional.. sorry, but this is fan**_**fiction**_... **got a problem with it, feel free to go on with ya bad self.**

**Ahh well, leave a review... please? (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry you guys for not updating! My internet has been down all week but here it is! **

Holding her in a tight embrace, you'd never take this for granted for the rest of your life. Things can change in an instant—and your world can be flipped upside down in a matter of seconds. Burying your hands in her thick brown locks you press kiss upon kiss on her forehead before sliding your hands down to meet hers and tugging her apart from you to lead her to the driver's seat of her car, followed by you jumping in the passenger seat.

It was over. With the help of a good amount of pull in the courts by your former Sergeant and Commander, along with the reports of good behavior and community service—you were heading home.

The glances the two of you shared were short, and only came when she looked over and noticed you not taking your eyes off of her as she drove down the road. You reached over and took one of her hands off the steering wheel, wrapping it in yours and kissing it softly without a single word to be said.

You finally arrive at her place, where almost all of your stuff had ended up over the course of the two of you being together. Seeing her house made it finally hit you that you were back where you wanted to be. In your job—well, previous job—you saw people at the worst time of their lives…but this, these past few months, were most definitely the worst months of your life.

She waved for you to follow her in as you sulk in a bit of a daydream mode. The fresh air blasts you in the face as you jump down from her jeep, and the familiar touch of her hand takes onto yours—tugging you towards the front door.

Indoors everything is as neat and tidy as it was before you ever left. Nothing had changed. She was there and she was waiting for you—you and your sorry ass self. _Women. _You think to yourself a light chuckle coming alive as she closes the door and pushes you towards the bedroom. Slamming down on the bed with her climbing on top of you as she shredded her jacket to the floor, she leans down to whisper in your ear, "So what's your favorite part of being free so far?" She winks and continues to tease you with kisses along your cheek.

"I'd have to say it would be the fact of wearing my own clothes for once." A smile appears on your face as she cocks her head to the side and begins to slide her hands under the hem of your shirt, "Not for long." She replied, kissing you softly once more.

That was when the roughness began. You had spent months on end with nothing but a bunch of guys who were truly up to no good—though, in reality you were included as one with them—and here you lie on your girlfriend's bed with her above you…the wait was over and you weren't going to let it go on any longer.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Sam, but there is nothing any of us can do to get you back in the field." Greg stated, his head down and his hands fumbling with papers on the desk. "But I do have something you could be interested in."<p>

Your eyes shot up and you raised your eyebrows in interest, no matter what it was, you could be asked to work as a boot shiner and you would take it.

"The incident in the prison the other day brought a bit of attention to the head guys here. Seeing how stressful a release from prison can be no matter how good or bad it is, the counselors there are just not doing a strong enough job for some. How would you feel about taking a job in a new branch the SRU is forming for strictly negotiating any prisoners who are having a hard time or in a stressful situation? You'd have regular meetings with any who show signs of possible mental aggression and so on. It'd be a bit of a twist on a counselor job—and your background in the field would take a huge impact on helping those who are in a bad state. It wont be your day-to-day super exciting job but—."

"I'll do it." You say with a smile on your face. "I can work and I can put my training to good use. And you know what else Boss? I can be happy with my life that way."

Greg smiled and leaned over to pat you on the shoulder, "Sounds good. I'll get you the details and I'll get everything cleared up for you."

You stand up and shake his hand before leaving the room.

"Sam—?"

"Yeah Boss?"

His face lights up and he smiles back at you, "It's good to have you back."

You give him one last grin before stepping out and finding yourself in the embrace of your finally 'official' girlfriend. "How'd it go?"

"The SRU is starting a branch with the prison and the Sarge says they've got a position for me to put my training with a bit of a counseling job. Sounds good to me… you know what else sounds good to me?"

She looks up at you and runs a hand along your chest as you wrap your hands around her waist and run them up along her back, really wishing the feeling of her tactical vest wasn't in your way. "What?"

"The sound of wedding music playing as I watch you walk down the aisle…and the sound of you and I both saying _I do_."

Jules bit her lip and grinned, sliding her hands to both of your cheeks before pulling herself up to kiss you. As you let her heels hit the floor, you took her hand and dropped down on one knee—catching stares and smiles from anyone who walked by.

"Jules—." You said softly, looking up at her and knowing you had an audience for everything you said. "You've helped me a lot and I'm pretty sure you're the only person in the world who could have dealt with these past months as well as you did. At some points I didn't think it'd be possible and I wanted so hard for you to let me go and move on with your life because I didn't want you to deal with it…but you are the one who got me through all this. I promised you that if you waited for me on the other side, I'd be here for you once it was all over—so here I am. Jules…will you marry me?"

A tear dropped down her cheek and her hand tightened onto yours. _Oh God, she's crying in public… I'm gonna pay for this one. _

"There's no one in the world I'd rather be with." She whispered, wiping her eyes with her free hand and nodding, "Of course I'll marry you."

After sliding the diamond ring onto her shaking finger, you stand up and lift her off her feet, your lips meeting hers and not letting go until she hit the floor again, hoots and hollers filling the silent moment.

"So this means no more gawking at the ladies at the bar after shift?" Spike joked, patting you on the back then leaning forward to hug Jules.

"You've got Raf for that now, man." You laughed, receiving a hug from his old teammates.

Ed stepped in and hugged Jules then shook your shoulder, "Welcome to the club, Sam."

Greg was the final one to step forward, giving both you and Jules a hug before the alarm sounded and Team One was called to duty. Sam glanced down at his future wife and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead before releasing her to go to work.

"Keep the peace." You said silently to yourself, watching the team head out save more lives. Life would be different this way—but it sure as hell would be just as great.

_**The End.**_

**Wahh what a bad ending, anyways, hope you liked it! Please review (: **


End file.
